


Pink

by DawnSkull



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Someone join me, Sweet, We need more DongJun fluff istg, We need to spread the fluff for DongJun!, dongjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: One morning, when the sky was decorated with nothing but twilight and the life that revolved around was still at peace, Junhee decided that his favorite color was pink.





	Pink

One morning, when the sky was decorated with nothing but twilight and the life that revolved around was still at peace, Junhee decided that his favorite color was pink.

Some people would have thought that it was sudden. In fact, even Junhee thought that it was sudden. He woke up from a dream that he could barely remember anything of and the first thing that came to mind was the soft color of pink, and his growing fondness for it.

His bleary eyes were opened halfway, lazy and relaxed, taking in the dim lighting of his room and his surroundings. There was nothing that he owned that was of that gentle color. He had some reds like his towel and study light, he had whites from his t-shirts, drawers, ceiling and socks, but he didn’t have anything that was right in the middle; a passion of red toned by the innocence of white—pink.

Junhee had an idea.

Strawberry yogurt!

He remembered staring intently into his favorite drink once or twice, or maybe several more times, but he didn’t think it would be because of its color. The way the milky fluid tinted red because of the fruit it bore its taste from, and the small specks and bitey chunks of strawberry that either floated or sunk in the beverage, could have possibly caught his attention more than he thought, but then it still didn’t make sense for that to be the reason he loved pink.

He groaned faintly, frustrated that his sleepy mind couldn’t supply him any useful information. He was confused, and maybe even frustrated because a small matter like color preferences could confuse him to that extent and make him think so hard, so early in the morning.

He decided to roll over in his bed, and that was when he bumped into a warm body tucked loosely into his fluffy blankets. It shifted from the small collision, but then stilled soon after. Almost immediately, Junhee found the answer to his question.

Lee Donghun.

Junhee gently raised his hand and combed his fingers through a mess of soft hair, and if he squinted enough, he could tell that the strands that were once black have been bleached, then dyed pink.

Pink.

If he was being honest, then he would say that he never thought his hyung would suit such color. Junhee always loved seeing Donghun’s hair in more natural tones like brown or black, even blonde sometimes. He just thought that it suited Donghun more than striking hues that contrasted with Donghun’s warm and caring personality.

Junhee was obviously wrong, at least when it came to pink. The moment when Donghun stepped away from the hairstylist to showcase his gentle spikes of pink hair, Junhee’s heart started beating furiously in his chest, and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Pink made Donghun shine in a way he never did before. It gave him a fresh look; youthful and vibrant. It brought out Donghun’s mischievousness, and it gave way for one to get lost in his artlessly sad eyes—covered in lenses of blue, much to Junhee’s chagrin(fawning).

Junhee let his fingers thread carefully through his hyung’s hair, watching as the strands bend under his touch. He made his way down and stopped right above the nape, twisting the pink ends between his fingers.

_You’re so beautiful..._

Junhee was sure that the sentence only remained in his head, but Donghun suddenly smiled in his sleep, the corners of his lips quirking up to form the gentlest of smiles; the ones that made Junhee’s heart flutter with warmth.

Pink, he noted.

Donghun’s lips were curvy, plump and pink.

They were also soft. Junhee could confirm that, because he had stolen quick kisses from his hyung’s lips countless of times when he was sure the older was asleep. Once, Junhee thought that little habit of his could be spiteful; that if Donghun found out, he would hate him forever. However when Donghun eventually knew, he reacted with only a smirk and a sentence.

_”You could have always asked.”_

Junhee’s brain had problems comprehending what Donghun meant at that time.

Even with what Donghun said, Junhee still stole kisses at night.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he ran feathery touches across the pink that was Donghun’s lips. They were chapped slightly, but still perfect. Junhee couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward, and so he pressed his own lips into the corner of his hyung’s mouth and let them linger there.

He wanted to let his lips glide across Donghun’s. He wanted to savor Donghun’s warmth where they touched. He wanted to kiss deeper so he could taste Donghun on the tip of his tongue, but Donghun suddenly moved away.

Junhee’s eyes were wide as they looked up into the older’s that were staring right back at him, and what was worse that there was a crease between Donghun’s brows that portrayed discontentment.

“Don’t do that.”

Junhee began to worry, his own forehead creating lines as he thought of what to say in his defense; but there was nothing. Donghun kept on staring, but as Junhee watched carefully, the stare had no anger or disappointment in it, rather it had fondness and cautiousness.

“Not when you haven’t said that you love me too...”

“Ah,” Junhee finally spoke.

It made sense now. It all made sense now.

Yesterday, they completed yet another stage performance of their new song, Take Me Higher. They had been performing for weeks on end, only stopping to catch their breath before resuming their hard work for practices instead. It was endless, but they needed the promotion. They sacrificed so much to bring A.C.E’s name out to the public; for themselves and for their beloved Choice.

By the end of the day, the company told the members that they should have a day off. A day off was a blessing, but this one specifically became a miracle.

Junhee had always looked at Donghun beyond being his band member, his friend, and his brother. Junhee first thought it was infatuation; a sudden assault of his emotions on his being that was hard to fend off. But then as days grew into weeks and weeks grew into months, years even, Junhee knew that he was far past the term ‘crushing’.

He was in love.

He was in love with how Donghun sang in his angelic voice. He was in love with Donghun’s dedication to improve his dancing. He was in love with how Donghun showed concern for his dongsaengs. He was in love with Donghun’s smile, Donghun’s voice, Donghun’s touch, their private comfort sessions and constant banter when recording lives. He was in love with everything.

Junhee was in love with Donghun.

And when the item of Junhee’s adoration pulled him into Junhee’s room, held him close and whispered the three heart-stopping words, Junhee’s brain lost its function.

Donghun got to him first. He would never have expected that, or even the fact that his hyung had any feelings for him at all, but then his heart swell and he whispered his gratefulness through every kiss they shared, each touch electrifying yet soothing all at once.

Junhee was so grateful to the point where he lost his voice that night, any reciprocal word turning into a lump in his throat. He could tell that Donghun was waiting. He was patient, but the words never came, and Junhee hated himself for it.

Now under Donghun’s steady gaze once more, Junhee finally said what he wanted to, years ago. Well, with an additional word.

“I love you… too.”

“Really, now?” Donghun suddenly asked with a raised brow, but his eyes were twinkling and his lips were smiling.

“Really. For years now… but I’ve always been too shy.”

Junhee brought his hands up to cup Donghun’s face, thumbs caressing the soft skin above the older’s cheekbones and trailing down his jawline. Junhee made sure he was gentle, because Donghun was always gentle with him.

Eyes were said to be the window to a person’s soul, and through Donghun’s eyes Junhee found boundless affection and tenderness. He let himself indulge in the fact that it was all for him; that kind of look, that kind of love. He really hoped that Donghun could see Junhee’s own love for him, because Junhee knew it was equally real, equally limitless, and all for him.

The sun was slowly rising, sparing some light for Junhee’s room through the filter of his curtains. Junhee could see Donghun clearer now, and Donghun was just as beautiful as ever.

“How cute.”

The elder teased him, but it was his cheeks that burned with a light flush.

Pink.

Junhee concluded that he had all the right reasons to favorite the color pink. And when the pink of his own lips met Donghun’s, he knew that this would be the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> My first A.C.E fic, I hope it's not too bad.  
> I wrote this because I stan DongJun AND WE NEED MORE FLUFF, YO.


End file.
